


After the Assassination

by Tirtouga678



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirtouga678/pseuds/Tirtouga678
Summary: After the assassination, they went their separate ways.After the assassination, they drifted apart.Or so everyone says.A series of interconnecting chapters about the lives of Class 3-E and their two remaining teachers after the departure of their beloved Korosensei.Note: Some information diverges from canon (more specifically, the career and school paths of the characters)





	1. When Love Blooms - Prologue Part 1

Leaning against the railing, she stared out at the endless stream of cars coming and going below her, headlights flashing in the darkness like fireflies too fast to be seen.  Her thoughts wandered to the students, and their strange octopus-like teacher, and a sudden image flashed in her mind.

Her students, covered in blood, eyes dull and spirits tainted, beside the lifeless body of the octopus.  Her students, utterly beaten and defeated, watching helplessly some other assassin deal the final, killing blow.  The one  _they_ were supposed to deal.

"You know, Karasuma, I think it might not be so bad if the world were destroyed.  For the kids, anyway."  Again the horrifying scenes flashed before her eyes, and she continued.  "If they can't kill him, they'll be left with these nagging feelings of frustration and loss."  She mused, to herself and to her partner.

"Worse, if their teacher were killed in some huge assassination that's out of their league and beyond their control... or if they were made to watch their mentor's cruel and painful death at the hands of some conflicted assassin...

"It's  _scary_ : frustration, powerlessness, trauma.  No matter what happens, it's bound to warp those kids' futures.  I don't want to see those shameless brats turn into adults with twisted hearts."

Another stab of pain, as she remembered her own childhood, tainted with blood and destruction.

"Irina?"  Her eyes widened under the cover of darkness and she straightened up, turning to look at him.  "Once this job is over, quit.  You're not cut out to be an assassin."  Her widened eyes narrowed into angry blue slits.

"What?" she hissed, rage boiling in her core.

"Your emotions run too deep.  They've grown fatally deep this past year.  If you feel such emotion for your students... it'll only make future jobs that much harder."  He said it with an air of nonchalance, like this was commonplace to him.  He couldn't understand what had transpired in her life over the past years, all the hardship, all the fear, all the meticulous, painful planning.  Yet as she looked at him, she noticed that his poker face seemed... slightly off.  But she couldn't be bothered with that.

Snarling, one hand reached to her brown bag, swiftly whipping out a gun.  Before she could even aim, however, she was caught by her companion.  She felt her heart skip a beat.  Surprise flickered over her features as she registered the warm hand resting on hers -  _Karasuma's_ hand.  She couldn't deny that with that single touch, half her anger seemed to evaporate into thin air, but she still remained tense and ready to strike.  Belligerently, she glared at the government agent that had her incapacitated with a single grip.  She could hear the dull roar of the cars below, see the murky blackness of the night sky, feel the cool caress of the night breeze against her cheek.

She  _knew_ her feelings ran deeper than what was safe for assassins.  She  _knew_ , yet she chose to push them down, to try and focus on her task, yet she felt those invisible roots grow deeper with every moment she spent with the class and its other teachers.  A bitter grimace on her face, she launched into her rant.

"A square like you can pull it off easily enough, this life I've desperately built for myself..." Lips curled into a hiss, cyan eyes hardened.

"I've killed a lot, you know.  There's no going back to a place in the sun -- not with these ten sin-stained years behind me."  She clenched her jaw, turquoise gaze glaring at the other, poker-faced man beside her.  Yet beneath the mask of anger, lay sadness, despair, hurt - hidden, unknown.  She was close to crying now, her voice quivering, and eyes watering.

"Every experience is a tool to clear your path."  The words, spoken in an ever-so-slightly gentler tone than usual, caused the stony blue orbs to widen in surprise.  She met the gaze of her companion, and saw in the depths of the dark brown eyes an unfathomable emotion - was Karasuma actually showing her care for once?  Questioning, she delved deeper into the abyss of umber, quickly losing herself in the bottomless pits of onyx. 

"It was none other than those students who taught me that," he continued, still locking her in that position that was so _excruciatingly close_ , so  _painfully warm_ \- she felt her heart skip another beat - so _breathtakingly... heartstopping_.  "Whether you worry or not, no matter what difficulty they may face, the experience they've gained through assassination will nourish them as they find their own answers."  Her jaw was still clenched, yet her stoic partner's words brought about a certain, calming peace to the roiling storm that raged inside her.

"Irina, come work for us."  Those simple five words completely threw her off her track of anger, and her eyes widened in shock, heart fluttering in irregular beats.  "I'm sure your experience will be put to good use in peacetime, too."  The sentence was spoken simply, yet it was a ray of hope to the assassin, who had lost the chance of having a regular childhood, and had unavoidably lost a few parts of herself in the process. 

Karasuma was looking straight at her, locking gazes, unknowingly melting her from inside out.  Unable to tear her eyes away, she let out a deep, shuddering breath.  Suddenly, he pulled her hand closer to him, almost causing her to stumble onto him - inside she knew,  _she wouldn't have minded that_ \- and she felt Karasuma's hand grip hers tighter.  "The Intelligence Department won't ask about your past."  

 _Of course.  It would be unprofessional to do that_.  Yet she felt a tiny bit of relief from the statement, like she was drawing power from her coworker's every word.

"There, you can save more people than you've killed," he said, sliding the gun out from her grasp, leaving her hand suspended there awkwardly, "and pray for your victims at the shrine every morning.  That's enough."  Upon those words, he slipped the pistol into his coat pocket, and turned to leave.  As she watched him leave, she frowned in confusion.

"Shrine...?  But I'm Christian." she stated matter-of-factly, hesitantly casting a glance at the side to recollect her thoughts.  "And I have no family in Japan..." she trailed off, seeing the raven-haired man stop in his tracks.

"Don't you get it?  There aren't any churches near my house."  He remarked, like this happened every day for him, looking at her with that same intense gaze that sent her heart into a flurry of panic.  She blinked.  Once, twice.  Then it hit her.  

" _Whaaat?!_ "  Instantly, a splash of crimson coloured her cheeks, and she was sure she screamed loud enough for people one whole kilometre away to hear her.  "Wait, Karasuma -- what are you saying?" she screeched, racing after the man who was currently walking down the stairs of the overhead bridge.

"Just what I said." was the calm response.

"B-B-But a man and a woman living under one roof is so...  _immoral_ _!_ " she cried out, heart racing more than ever before as she struggled to contain herself.

"Live alone, then."  Karasuma continued his façade of emotionlessness, leaving her to catch up to him on her own.

"No!  I'll do it!  I'm coming!  Wait up!  Karasuma!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading, although this isn't an official after-assassination-y chapter yet.
> 
> ~Tirtouga678


	2. When Love Blooms - Prologue Part 2

He could see the despair in her eyes, the swirling anguish and hurt that stared at him from those astonishingly beautiful pools of azure.  

He could see how she had suppressed her emotions to carry out her job properly, and although he knew it was the right thing to do, his heart still ached for the young assassin.  Clearly during the process of growing up, she had left behind some pieces of herself, just like what Kurahashi had said.  The turquoise orbs that sought eye contact with him (that he gladly gave) were glazed over, like she had sealed herself behind a wall, to prevent anyone from seeing the true her.  It pained him, for some reason, to see her in this broken state, when she was so proudly independent and upbeat during teaching hours.  

He could see how she didn't hesitate to use herself as a sacrificial pawn so she could get closer to her goal, be it assassination or teaching, through all the numerous attempts she had made throughout the year, as well as what he had heard of her.  He knew, that she was locking her emotions, her true self away, to complete the job, and afterwards would not hesitate to get out of his life (but he could never imagine his life  _without_ her anymore).

He could also see how without her façade, she was so vulnerable, so...  _delicate_.  In that moment, he suddenly felt a strange feeling stab into his heart, jumbling up his thoughts and sending warmth to his cheeks, which he urgently suppressed.  He could see all she needed was some comfort, someone to lean on, someone to affirm her.  He felt his heart soften, the new emotion of sympathy permeating the icy layers of his core.  She was the first person in years to break the frigid cocoon surrounding him, the first person... to worm her way into his heart. 

 _I can't afford to have..._ this _come now... not when I... not when..._  

"Every experience is a tool to clear your path."  He could feel his heartbeat steadily increasing, and he desperately fought against the urge to smile, the urge just to give in and embrace her in a hug, to hold her gently in his arms and give her the love that she hungered for.  "It was none other than those students who taught me that," he gently spoke, continuing to lock her in that position (at this point he didn't know whether he was doing it to restrain her or to bask in her presence).  "Whether you worry or not, no matter what difficulty they may face, the experience they've gained through assassination will nourish them as they find their own answers."  

He could see her jaw relax, even by the tiniest bit, and a strange peace settle over her cerulean gaze.  Inwardly, he was glad.  Then an idea struck him, and it took him all the self-control he had to not just scream at himself for that silly idea on the spot.  It was definitely an irrational plan, far from what was expected at the Ministry.  Yet, he knew deep inside that it was only right he do so.  After all, she had nowhere to go.  He knew she stayed in the abandoned campus (or her parked car - but really, how could anyone sleep in a car?) almost every day, fervent in her assassination attempts and alert even in her sleep, and the few times he noticed her drive away from the campus, she made her way to a small, musty inn, in which she briefly greeted the owners before slipping inside a tiny room.  The curtains were always drawn, and he didn't know anything about her life in the room beyond her coming outs and going ins. 

After the assassination, she would probably return to her previous profession.  That was _way_ too dangerous.  Especially now with emotional attachments.  And he couldn't bear the thought of her sacrificing herself again and again, just to complete her missions.  She would destroy herself.  So, plucking up his courage, he suggested a proposal.

"Irina, come work for us."  He could see her eyes widen, and her hand trembled slightly.  On a sudden impulse, he pulled her hand closer to him, maintaining eye contact with her cyan eyes, gripping her hand tighter.  "I'm sure your experience will be put to good use during peacetime, too."  

His heart softened as he gazed at the quivering assassin before him, and he murmured loud enough for her to hear, "The Intelligence Department won't ask about your past.  There, you can save more people than you've killed," he paused to slide the gun out of her grasp, regretfully letting go of her delicate hand, "and pray for your victims at the shrine every morning.  That's enough."

Then, with a massive effort to steel his resolve, he dropped the pistol into his pocket, and deliberately turned to leave.  He knew sooner or later, Irina would react.  He could even visualise the frown of confusion on her face as she pondered the words.

"Shrine...?  But I'm Christian." she wondered, confusion evident in her tone.  "And I have no family in Japan..."  That stopped him in his tracks, as he felt another stab of pain, knowing that she had no family (to be honest, he thought Lovro was hardly a proper caretaker.  After all, which father would leave his thirteen-year-old daughter on a deserted island for "training"?).

Taking a deep breath, he turned back towards his partner, directing his gaze at hers.   _It's all or nothing.  Just do it._

"Don't you get it?  There aren't any churches near my house."

Hopefully, it would seem nonchalant to Irina, but in reality it had taken all his willpower to keep his poker face on, to control his breathing, to calm his racing heart and wild emotions.  Shuddering breaths escaping from him, he quickly whipped around - to avoid letting Irina see the faint tint of rose on his cheeks - and resumed walking to the stairs on the other side of the bridge, descending the steps with newfound gratitude that he could get away from the subject of his embarrassment...  _his feelings_.

" _Whaaat?!_ "  He could hear her high-pitched shriek, and knew that it had finally sunk in.  "Wait, Karasuma -- what are you saying?" she raced towards him, and he inwardly heaved a sigh of relief.  So he had not been rejected after all.  A small smile graced his lips.

"Just what I said." he calmly replied.   _Stay cool.  This is nothing.  You can do it._

"B-B-But a man and a woman living under one roof is so...  _immoral_ _!_ " she stammered in an utterly flabbergasted tone, as she chased after the raven-haired man.  Biting back a chuckle, he lazily called back, "Live on your own, then."

"No!  I'll do it!  I'm coming!  Wait up!  Karasuma!"

This time, he couldn't stop the laugh that slipped out from his mouth, and he finally stopped, turning around to wait, mirth glinting in his dark eyes.  With a huff, Irina caught up and turned away from him, lips turned down into an adorable pout.   _Wait, adorable?  When did I..._

But strangely, as she kept pace with him, he felt an unusual sense of happiness and relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I JUST HAD TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER ABOUT THEM
> 
> Please bear with me, this is my favourite Assassination Classroom ship.
> 
> And mwahaha you will find out more about Karasuma's past later yeet
> 
> I will be expanding on what happens during their first night in the same house with a few more chapters, sorry! But I have something special planned for Karma, Okuda, Rio and Gakushuu >:) wait and see!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Tirtouga678


	3. When Love Blooms - Prologue Part 3

"Hey, Karasuma... can we... go somewhere?  I... need to... get... things."  It was rare to see Irina so quiet, but he merely smiles knowingly.

"The inn, right?  Let's go, then.  It's getting late."  He pretends he didn't hear Irina's surprised gasp, and continues walking at a fast pace.   _The sooner we get home, the better.  I don't know how long more I can hold up this facade._

They soon arrive at the inn, a small, homely place where a female sits looking bored at the front counter.

"Ah, Irina!  You're back!  And you must be Karasuma-san!  Here, here, sit down for a while!  You must be tired!" she babbles excitedly, gesturing for the two of them to come over.

"... how do you know my name?" he uncomfortably asks, not very pleased with all the attention he is getting.

"Oh, you see, Irina talks about you all the time!  She says you're-"

" _Satou-san._ "  A dangerously low voice cuts in, and he looks to Irina to find her head turned away and a dark crimson blush on her cheeks, light blue eyes glinting with hidden bloodlust and embarrassment.  He blinks confusedly, not knowing what to make of the situation.  S _he looks cute like this_ , he thinks, before hurriedly dismissing the thought.   _You are not to think like that, Karasuma.  That is highly unprofessional_.  Obliging the request made to him by the inn owner - Satou-san - as quickly as possible, getting Irina along with him, he sits down on a traditional tatami mat somewhere in the lobby of sorts.

They chat for a while, but the atmosphere feels jarringly uncomfortable.  "So what do you have in that room, Irina?" he asks in an attempt to ease the awkwardness, but instead it comes out strangely worded, and the phrase feels odd on his tongue.  Thankfully the eccentric wording of the phrase is lost on his companions, and Irina casts a wistful glance at the room that he has seen her go into.

"You'll find out..." is all she says, an air of mystery surrounding her like a thick, misty wreath of aura.  She has a distant, faraway look in her cerulean gaze, as if she is disconnected from this world and is merely a visitor from another realm.  "Shall we get started, then?  We have a lot to do."  Nodding, Satou-san stands up as well.  Getting the hint, he stands up after the two women, following Irina to the small room.

When he steps in, his jaw falls agape.  Musical instruments of all shapes and sizes fill the room.  He can even see what looks like a gigantic harp there.  In awe at the sight before him, he barely hears the annoyed voice behind him. 

"Oy, oy, Karasumaaaa~"

A coy voice shakes him out of his disbelief, and he blinks to see Irina pouting in front of him and feel someone jabbing him on his back.  "Ah, I'm sorry, Satou-san." he apologises, stepping aside so the innkeeper can pass through the narrow entrance.  As he is looking around (and poking around on the piano in curiosity), he hears a haunting, melodious tune, followed by an angelic voice.  His eyes go wide, and a hand flies to his mouth to stifle the cry of shock.  Irina... she seems to have changed. 

Although she is still wearing her clothes from earlier, not even having taken her coat off, her hair is down, flowing loosely over her shoulders like a golden cascade of light, and her eyes are closed and lips curved in a gentle smile that would throw off even an assassin with the strongest bloodlust.  Her voice is creamy, smooth, gliding through the air like water over stones.  The viola's rich, warm tone blends perfectly with her velvety singing, melding together like liquid metal.  It is an ethereal experience he has never once experienced in his life, and he is awestruck by the beauty of Irina's music.  

 _Beautiful_.

That is the only word he can use to describe her music, as the song ends on a final, trembling note.  She slowly opens her eyes - he can see it in slow motion, baby blue peeking out from her closed eyelids, then blinking azure - eyelids fluttering open with still an idyllic air in her gaze.  She lowers her bow, arms dropping to her sides.  The final note is still reverberating through the room, a ghostly echo of the lyrical song that had been played moments before.  He can only stare at her, dumbstruck and lost for words, as she slowly starts to blush crimson at his flabbergasted face.

"U... uh... Karasuma..." she shyly stutters, and that brings him out of his reverie, and he can feel warmth spread over his own cheeks.  He splutters an apology, which is taken in stride by Irina as the scarlet tint slowly fades from her face, and she turns to keep the viola back in its case.  "Um... sorry for playing out of nowhere... I guess I got carried away... and when I'd just learnt this song too... sorry for playing it to you when it sounds bad..." she trails off, averting her gaze (which inwardly, he admits, makes him even more attracted to her).   _When it sounds bad...?  When she'd just learnt it...?  If so... then what standard is she actually at?!_

"So!  Let's get started!"  The overexcited yell of Satou-san makes him remember that she is still there, and he starts in surprise at her shout and loud clap.  "What?" she asks confusedly.  Then she narrows her eyes in suspicion.  "Oh, you forgot I was there, didn't you?"  He stammers an excuse to explain his surprise, which only elicits a huff from Satou-san.  Sighing, she shakes her head.  "Karasuma-san, Irina, let's move the piano out first.  My husband's waiting outside with his truck."  

So they lift the piano up together, shuffling towards the waiting truck, and slowly, they move all the instruments onto the truck.  He is about to pick up her viola case when Irina places a hand on his.  Questioning, he looks at Irina, who explains, "This was the last gift I ever received from my family.  Let me do it."  He concedes, and lets his coworker pick up the viola case carefully.  But as he watches her silhouette disappear through the doorway, the only thing he can think of is the lingering warmth her touch brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi everyone!!! So either this or the next chapter will be the final prologue part, and then I'll move on to other students!! Oh, and, I added violas because they get too little love ;-; I mean, seriously, why do people hate them?  
> They sound really nice! Anyway, thanks for reading :)
> 
> ~Tirtouga678


	4. When Love Blooms - Prologue Part 4 (final part!!!)

"Finally," Irina sighs, twirling out of the truck with her viola case in tow."Thank you so much, Satou-san and husband, I'll be sure to visit and play for you every once in a while!" she practically sings out, completely oblivious to Satou-san's husband's annoyance at not being addressed by name.Mentally facepalming at her lack of maturity, he nods thankfully to the husband and wife, who give awkward smiles in return, and they drive off, after having helped to move all the instruments up to his house. 

"So this is where you live, huh?" Irina chirps, eyes wide with wonder as they step into his apartment a while later.It isn't big, but not small either, and is kept relatively clean, considering his workaholic tendencies.Her gaze wanders to the corridor, and she flits to a big room."My beloved instruments," she smiles happily."Thanks for letting me use this room, Karasuma." 

"... No problem.It was not in use before this anyway."He replies with some hesitation, moving to set his briefcase down on the sofa before following her.Adorning the walls of the room are instrument cases of all kinds, the viola case having been laid on the spare table that was shoved in for work on music scores, art and other things.  Then they move on to the bedroom, where Irina's clothes have been neatly hung up in the closet, silky fabric cascading down gently (just like her hair, he thinks, before mentally slapping himself and shaking the thought away).  Then the dreaded question comes up:  _Where is she going to sleep?_

"Where am I going to sleep?"  Unknowingly, Irina echoes his thoughts, before insisting that she sleep on the couch.  "After all, it's only fair, since I'm your guest."  But that brings a frown to his face.   _Why,_ why _do I only have one bed?_

"Nonsense.  You can sleep on the bed."

"No, you should!"

"You're an occupant of this house.  I insist that you sleep on the bed."

"You're an occupant too!  And the original one at that, so you should sleep on the bed!"

The argument goes back and forth, and their tones grow louder.  Finally, he makes a decision.

"Then we should both just sleep on the same bed.  It's not like either of us is going to give in anytime soon, and I'd like some peace and quiet, thank you very much."  He can hear her spluttering madly, and he has to admit he feels a little funny himself - note that he hadn't exactly thought through his plan before voicing it out.  But then again, nothing bad can happen... right?

How wrong he is.  Suddenly, a shriek of delight pierces the air behind him, followed by Irina jumping childishly up and down on the spot, whole face flushed crimson and eyes sparkling in ecstasy.   _This is going to be a tough ride..._

Thankfully, he survives Irina's antics all the way to bedtime.  Then, just as he wearily sighs and is about to climb onto the bed for a much-needed rest, a blur of blonde zooms past, tumbling onto the bed.  "I haven't slept on a proper soft bed for half a year!" she squeals elatedly, rolling around on the bed, much to his chagrin.  "Calm yourself, Irina.  The bed's not going to go away," he sighs, as he climbs onto the bed slowly.  Regretting his decision, he rolls over to face the window on the left, before closing his eyes and having a good rest - wait, that doesn't sound right - more like his attempted sleep was interrupted by a certain someone.

"Karasumaaaa~" she purrs softly, voice a sonata of seduction.  Reluctantly opening his eyes, he grumbles an annoyed response.  "Come on, don't be such a spoilsport~"  Following that, she scoots closer, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and staying, to her content and his horror, in his arms, even going so far as to wrap her arms around him in a hug.  "Good night~" she hums softly, snuggling closer.

A huge sigh escapes his lips, as he reluctantly puts his arms around her too.  After all, it is the only thing left to do, and he isn't  _that_ cruel to push her away.  Especially not when she looks so peaceful, with her eyes closed and mouth curved into a sweet smile...  He relaxes his body, and invariably his nose comes to rest on top of her fluffy hair.  As he buries his nose in her soft curls and inhales deeply (after all, it is quite comfy), he revels in her mild fragrance.  _Either the perfume or shampoo she uses_ , he decides.  Her scent reminds him of blooming flowers and sweet marshmallows, of the scented spring breeze and the refreshing smell of rain.  

He slowly slips into slumber, wreathed in the aromatic fragrance of his companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYOOOO
> 
> YAY!!! As you should have noticed, this is the FINAL CHAPTER of the prologue!! 
> 
> Okay so here's the layout of Karasuma's house: there's the living room + kitchen and dining table/work table, and then there's a corridor leading to Irina's music/leisure room, toilets and Karasuma's (and Irina's) bedroom.
> 
> Now, since all of you have been so patiently waiting for the first official chapter, I figured I'd spoil you a bit - it's gonna be about a certain sensei that we all know and love... ;-; I mean, it's probably the most immediate thing that happens after the assassination.
> 
> So... enjoy this final chapter of fluffy Karasuma/Irina and thanks again for reading!
> 
> ~Tirtouga678


	5. The Realm Beyond Assassination - Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: THERE IS A KISS DEPICTED IN THIS CHAPTER - TWO IN FACT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

He felt no pain, when Nagisa offered his knife.  All he felt was a strange warmth in his chest, no doubt a sign that he was dying, and his smile grew ever larger, fonder.  _How ironic that I, once the greatest assassin on earth, am now being assassinated.  But..._ _My dearest students and colleagues...  It has truly been the best year of my life, to be with all of you.  All the times when we were goofing off, or learning together, sharing memories and experiences... it was, is, and will always be my greatest honour to be a part of 3-E, the Assassination Classroom._

As he felt his consciousness slip away from his octopoid form, he looked, for the last time on Earth, at his beloved class, his cherished coworkers.  He felt himself rise higher and higher into the sky, and all around him, yellow globules of light floated, a last reminder of the antimatter form he had grown so used to in the past year.  He saw his students, his  _precious_ students, all shaking with sobs, tears running down their cheeks and their loud wails piercing the silent, cold night.  He saw his fellow teachers, his  _dear_  fellow teachers, Irina turned away with a single teardrop rolling down her cheek, Karasuma clenching his jaw, holding in the emotional onslaught.

Then he saw the green rubber knife -  _Nagisa's_ rubber knife - plunged into the beautifully embroidered crescent moon on the obsidian tie Aguri had given him, and the tears came then.  

He felt rivulets of liquid running down his face, stabs of heartrending pain, even though he couldn't see a single solid body part, like he was an ethereal spirit.  Then again, he had to be, since he had left the place he had called home for 28 years.  Slowly, those that he had grown so close to over the past year started to fade away, replaced by a strange, blinding light.

Everything went white for a second, and when his vision had finally cleared, in place of the 3-E classroom that held so many fond memories for him, was an eternal expanse of pastel, golden, silver, and every colour ever possible.  And standing before him, a lone figure starkly contrasted against the light background, someone who he hadn't seen for two years exactly.

His body (now human, he noted with surprise) seemed rooted to the ground, unable to move, and so the other person ran towards him.

"Shinigami-san!"

_He... hadn't been... called that name... in two years..._

Arms enveloped him in a warm embrace, and he instinctively hugged back, a strangled, choked sob escaping from his lips as he trembled in her grasp.

"A... Aguri!"

Emotion swelled in his heart, and he nuzzled closer to the one who had set his path towards meeting his dear students and colleagues in 3-E, held her tighter, so he'd never lose her again.  Because he knew for sure - if she was torn away from him one more time, he'd break.  And then nothing,  _nothing_ , could stop his path of vengeance, until he'd reunited with her once more.  When at long last his tears had dried and his body had stopped quavering, he relinquished his hold, as did Aguri, but still their hands remained tightly laced together.

"I... I missed you," was the first thing that Aguri managed to get out, and even then they remained at a loss for words, their linked hands conveying all the emotion that needed to be said.  He turned to look at his companion, and his free hand ruffled her hair affectionately, cupping her cheek just like what he had done with his tentacles two years ago.   _After two years... I can finally hold you, comfort you like what you wished... without the use of my tentacles._   He looked at her gently, lovingly even, black eyes meeting brown, and slowly, he leaned in, wrapping Aguri in another fond hug.

With his right hand, he tilted her chin up, and ever so gradually, he inched closer, until their lips finally met in a strong kiss, what could only be the purest form of their emotions that had been bottled up for so long.  He could feel their lips meld together, and he pressed closer to his love, slipping his tongue into her mouth (hey, he hadn't been in 3-E for nothing, had he?  Of course he would pick up on Irina's signature). This elicited a surprised squeak from Aguri, quickly muffled by his tongue engaging in dance with hers.  They stayed locked in that position for quite a while, but when they pulled apart his heart was thumping madly in his chest like never before, strange emotions welling up inside him, sending fire to his cheeks and blood rushing to his already giddy head the more he stared at her.  

As he gazed into the chocolate-coloured eyes of the one he loved, he felt an irresistible urge to be closer to her, and acting on it, he brought his lips to hers again.  This time it was more tender, like cushioning each other's lips, and his eyes slowly flickered shut, as did Aguri's.  It was an ethereal experience, how her lips felt like rose petals on his, her mild fragrance enveloping him and the comforting warmth emanating from her making him deepen the kiss ever so slightly, if only to feel more of her warmth.

Slowly, he loosened the hug, and they parted.  He opened his eyes slowly, as if he could relive the moment for just a while more.  His hand involuntarily moved towards her soft hair, fingers playing with the smooth strands.  Before he knew it, he'd blurted out what he'd meant to keep to himself for a little longer, something even he wasn't sure about himself.

"I love you."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence followed right after, while Aguri's cheeks had already flushed a deep crimson.  Just three words - but they held such a deep and complex meaning, and Aguri would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same way.  The feelings were stronger than what she would ever feel for Yanagisawa, who left a bitter taste in her mouth after interactions, and she knew, even before she had passed on, that she felt the same way.

But he didn't know that, and stammered, "Sorry, that was totally uncalled for, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to..."

"What are you talking about, Shinigami-san?" came the gentle whisper of a reply, and he looked, startled, at Aguri, who simply stood there with a smile on her face.

"What are  _you_ talking about?" he continued to stutter, utterly bewildered.  There was so much confusion set in his gaze, yet as he stared back at her he felt an inkling of hope.

"Don't fret.  I feel the same way."  Aguri smiled gently, as if it were just one of their normal conversations about school.  "I love you too."  He gaped at her, mouth falling agape, and he could feel conflicted emotions stirring.

"B... but... out of all those people you know... you would choose me to be the one you love..." he trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief.  He was the  _Reaper_ , for goodness' sake - how could an absolute angel like her choose him?  Maybe she was saying that just to comfort him.

"I love  _you_ , Shinigami-san.  Not anyone else, but you."  Those words were enough to reassure him, and he pulled her into his arms once more with a huge grin on his face. 

They certainly had some catching up to do.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shall we start?" he softly asked.  Hesitantly, Aguri nodded.

"Let's."

**Summon Karasuma Tadaomi, Irina Jelavić, and the Class 3-E students!**

They shouted together, their voices echoing in the void like a pair of resonant, rich bells pealing over and over, reverberating around in the vacuum of colour.

Slowly, thirty bundles of light coalesced before them, forming and shaping into those he knew so well.  With a final splash of sparkles, thirty humans found themselves in a strange void of light, and they blinked confusedly, taking in their surroundings.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nagisa awoke to find himself standing in a strange, dreamlike landscape - wait a minute - with his other 3-E classmates and teachers?  And... Yukimura-sensei?  Along with some other random guy... wait...

"Aguri!"  A scream of joy broke him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Kayano leaping for her sister, hugging her tightly.  Murmurs of confusion started to echo around, as they wondered why they were all here, together, in the same dream.  With Yukimura-sensei who was supposed to be dead, and another strange person with raven hair and eyes who they were all sure they had never seen before in their lives.

But Nagisa seemed to see something that the others did not, and slowly, hesitantly, he asked, "Korosensei?"

Silence fell on the clearing, as the man slowly smiled.  "Observant as ever, Nagisa-kun."  He started to glow, and grew taller, taller still, and... Nagisa's sky-blue eyes widened in shock as he registered the ever-so-familiar figure before him.

"KOROSENSEI!"

The thirty people summoned shouted in shock, astonishment and happiness, all the students rushing forward in a giant wave towards the yellow octopus while the two teachers looked at each other and smiled fondly at their students.  Korosensei was soon covered in students crying, laughing, in joy as they hugged him with all their might.  When the crowd finally retreated back, Korosensei smiled happily, clapping his hands (tentacles?) together in glee.  "The gang's all here!  Good!"

Quizzically, Nagisa looked at Korosensei and Yukimura-sensei.  "So... what exactly did you call us here for?" he asked, rather confused.  This made Korosensei's ever-present grin widen even more, and he raised a tentacle to scratch his head.

"Well, we kind of missed all of you, so we wanted to see you again..."

"THAT'S ALL?!"  The collective screech resounded from the thirty summoned people, as they gawked at the two ex-teachers with white rectangles for eyes and jaw dropping way below their chins.  

"Uh... eheh... well... um... can we not catch up with you?"

That was their only sheepish answer.  But it was acccepted, and soon they had grouped into one large circle, and spent what seemed like eternity laughing, talking, having fun and reminiscing about good times long gone.

"Korosensei, can you turn back into your human form?  I'm sure you'd make a nice art subject!"  Sugaya exclaimed, eyes sparkling at the thought.  Korosensei let out his signature laugh, and soon, the onyx-haired man from before sat where the giant yellow octopus had been.  "Ah, thank you!"  Sugaya shouted happily, committing the man before him to memory.  Fuwa mused out another of her crazy manga theories, but by now the class had grown used to these slightly-nonsensical-but-still-entertaining speculations, and simply laughed along.  Then Korosensei must have whispered something to Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei, for they suddenly both jumped up, veins bulging in their foreheads, and yelling chased after their other ex-colleague who dodged every lunge they made.

Soon, the pastel had shifted to brilliant hues, and the two ex-teachers glanced worriedly at the void surrounding them, before masking it under more smiles.  But then those bright tones darkened into muted shades that dimmed the glow of the void itself.  Finally, casting a look at each other, the two ex-teachers nodded.  "Everyone, our time is up.  I wish we could continue talking more, but... we cannot keep up this dreamvisiting forever.  You must return to the real world and continue on with your own lives.  But remember this - we will always be here with you, no matter what!"  Korosensei declared, rising up along with Yukimura-sensei.

A pang ran through Nagisa's heart.  _It feels like such a short time since we arrived... now we have to part ways again..._   "Nagisa?"  A concerned voice rang beside him, and startled, he turned to look at the human Korosensei.  The rest had already disappeared, one by one.  "I know you're feeling sad, disappointed maybe, but... life still has to go on.  Besides, your parents would be worried if their only son was lying in a coma."  Nagisa looked away, words bubbling at the tip of his tongue but stopping just short of coming out.  "Come on, you should go.  We'll always be watching over you, and if you ever need our help, just call us."

Numbly, Nagisa nodded, too used to the stinging sensation of tears to try rubbing them away, when suddenly he was pulled into a hug.  As he stood in his teacher's comforting embrace, the negativity slowly faded, followed by gratitude and determination.  "Right, Korosensei," he softly said with a gentle smile on his face.  The teacher patted his head with a similarly encouraging smile, before leading him to a strange blue portal.  Yukimura-sensei was saying her final goodbyes to Kayano, both sisters teary-faced as they stood in front of a swirling green wormhole.

"This will lead you back to your own room.  I guess... this is farewell for now."

A new swell of emotion rose in Nagisa's heart, and he nodded, briefly throwing his arms around Korosensei once more, before turning back to his portal.  He was about to step in, but decided that something overruled the need to go back home.

Smiling, he turned back to Korosensei.

"Arigato, Korosensei."

As the azure light engulfed him, the last thing he saw was the fond smile on Korosensei's face, and he could imagine the smiley yellow octopus silhouetted behind the teacher who had been the first to understand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear sensei ;-;
> 
> Urgh. I suck at writing kissing scenes. And timeskips... naaahh. Sorry if this chapter wasn't written well.  
> ANYWAYS, the next chapter will be about the Karma, Okuda, Rio and Gakushuu quartet! Note that I changed some parts of the characters' future paths and stuff. Also, Korosensei is 28, 3 years older than Aguri who is officially 25. Thanks for reading :) comment below if you want!
> 
> ~Tirtouga678
> 
> P.S. Is it awkward for Aguri to keep calling Korosensei Shinigami-san??? Tell me if you have a better name because I don't really know one oops  
> P.P.S. Arigatou means thank you in Japanese. I spelt it using the more colloquial spelling arigato, but the one above is the real correct spelling! Trust me, I know. I study Japanese ;)


End file.
